


Somewhere Out There is Somebody

by Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, More tags to be added in time, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the breakup of his marriage, Erik Lehnsherr just wants to survive life as a single parent. Just when all seems lost, Charles Xavier comes into his life and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Out There is Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lyrics by Reba McEntire's 'Somebody' 
> 
> Basically, I just wanted a happy family story because mine isn't that great and I really needed something like this. So if anyone likes this at all I would appreciate knowing.
> 
> And thank you porcelainsimplicity for helping me get this idea of mine started, for being there when I needed you, and for reading this through. I couldn't do this without your help. <3

Erik was late and if there was one thing Magda hated recently, it was him being late and leaving her to tend to the children alone. He had tried everything not to be late tonight, but a customer entered last minute and pleaded that he needed to pick up the special engagement ring. No matter how hard Erik would reason with Magda he knew he wouldn't win which is why he hoped the pink roses she loved so much would make up for it. 

As he walked through the front door Peter was quickly by his side followed by Wanda who hugged and greeted him. "Peter, you know your mother doesn't like you running around the house," Erik said which caused Wanda to laugh at her brother getting in trouble. 

"But Dad, Mom's giving Lorna a bath upstairs, and she doesn't have to know," Peter said after he stuck his tongue out at Wanda. 

"And Wanda, I hope you haven't done anything you weren't supposed to while Mom's upstairs. You both know the rules," he reminded them, causing his children groan, knowing they were caught. 

It pained Erik to see his children upset, but rules were rules whether Magda was around or not. It made Magda uncomfortable knowing the twins were mutants and even more so when they used their power around her. Even he couldn't use his power around her. 

They had known it was a possibility that their children could be mutants, but she'd had high hopes that they wouldn't be. After the twins manifested Magda distanced herself from them. She clinged more and more to Lorna, knowing she was the one 'normal' thing in her life, but that was about change.

He had discovered during a bath that Lorna's hair was starting to turn green, and he needed to tell Magda she could manifest at any time. He had been busy lately and Magda was always running around town, but tonight, he was going to tell her. As much as he knew she'd hate it, she had to know. 

"Are those for Mom?" Wanda asked, smiling at the flowers in other hand. 

"Yes. Why don't you go set them down on the counter where she can find them," Erik said while handing the roses to Wanda, who happily took them and smelt them before setting them down. "Now what are you both doing down here? You should be getting ready for bed." Or already be in bed he, wanted to add. 

"Mom said we could watch a cartoon before bed," Peter said, glancing over to the living room then back at his father. 

Of course Magda would allow something like that since he was late. That was one of the many ways she let him know she was pissed at him. "Well it's time for you both to head to bed," Erik said. He led the twins up the stairs and passed the shared bath between his three children when Magda called for him. "Now off to bed you two," he said quietly to the twins. "I'll be there in a minute."

After he watched the twins head to their own rooms, he walked in the bathroom and leaned in the doorway. "Did you forget Lorna's favorite towel again?" he teased, hoping to earn a laugh and lighten the mood between them. 

"Did you know about this?" Magda asked, turning to look at him while holding a lock of light green hair on Lorna's head. 

"Of course Papa knew about it. He thinks it's pretty," Lorna said as she turned to look at both her parents. 

Erik stared at the green hair she held and felt his heart drop. "Magda, I can explain," he began, but Magda interrupted. 

"Don't," Magda said as she got up from her kneeling position at the tub and walked past him. "Finish her bath and put the children to bed. I'll be downstairs when you're finished." 

Before he could stop, her the door shut behind him. Erik sighed and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he walked over to the tub to finish Lorna's bath. "What did you and Mama do today?" he asked his daughter while he finished rinsing her hair. While he listened to his daughter, he tried to prepare himself for the conversation he and Magda were about to have. He knew that the news wouldn't go well, but he was sure, with time, Magda could could get used to it like she had done with the twins. 

Once he was done with Lorna, he got her clothed and carried her off to bed. He said goodnight to the twins, then headed downstairs to his wife who was in the kitchen, reaching for a vase and filling it with water. "I'm sorry for coming home late." 

"It's fine. I'm sure it was important," she said as she arranged the pink roses in the vase.

"Magda, about Lorna's hair-" he began but stopped as Magda headed into the living room with the vase. As he followed her, she didn't say a word. He waited a couple of minutes before he decided to speak again, breaking the silence, "Magda."

"I don't want to hear why you kept it from me," Magda snapped as she set the vase down on a table. 

"Then what?" Erik asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

"I want our children to get the cure, Erik," Magda said, finally looking at him. 

Erik stared at his wife in disbelief. "What?"

"Worthington Labs announced that it was complete today, but they want volunteers who are willing to have it tested out on them to see if it works before they officially give it out to the public," she said as she started to pick up the stray toys around the room. "I want our children to get it."

"No," Erik said, voice full of anger. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" 

"You damn well know why," Erik yelled. "We've been over this."

"Why are so fucking against it?" Magda yelled, turning to face him again. 

"Because they are getting it from a child. A child, Magda! What if it were our children?"

"But it isn't!"

Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right. It isn't, but you want to put our children through that without them even having a choice. Have you even asked them if they wanted to be cured?"

"They're children! They don't know what they want!"

"The last time I checked Peter and Wanda are proud of who they are, as they should be. And Lorna, well she's happy. Why the fuck would you want to change that?" 

"Because I'm not!" Magda yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Erik walked closer to his wife, wanting to comfort her, but she took a step back and lifted her hands up to stop him further. "Magda-" he said quietly. 

"I can't do this anymore," Magda said quickly, not allowing Erik to finish. "I thought Peter and Wanda would be it. Lorna passed their age. I thought she was normal and now her hair is turning green. I can't go through that again."

"Lorna might not even manifest for a couple of years. Peter did," Erik tried to reason. It was true. There were plenty of reports by scientists who claimed one could manifest at any time. 

"I can't wait that long," Magda said, sighing. Moments passed before she spoke again. "I can't stay here anymore," she said while she made her way to the front door, Erik following close behind her. She grabbed her purse that was hanging on a nearby hook and reached for the doorknob, opening the door. 

"Where are you going?" Erik asked. 

"I'm going to Marya's. I'll be home tomorrow. Don't wait up for me," she said before the door shut behind her. 

"I love you," Erik said quietly, knowing Magda didn't hear it. After a few seconds passed, the car started and drove away. He then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, elbows resting on his knees and hands buried in his hair as he processed what just happened. Magda left. She never left after a terrible fight; it was always him. He would go for a run to clear his head and then be welcomed back into her arms later that night. He never took the car out for a drive or said anything regretful as she had. 

She wasn't happy. He knew that; the signs were there, but he tried his hardest. Of course she had talked to him about it, but everything always ended up being about the kids. This cure wouldn't change anything. He would be the one unhappy then. Erik sighed in frustration. 

"Papa?" 

He looked up to see Lorna standing there with her teddybear snug in her arm. "What are you doing up?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Did mama leave because of me?" Lorna asked, looking like she was about to cry at any moment. 

"Come here, baby," he said, holding his arms out which caused Lorna to run and be picked up by him. "Mama and I just had a little fight is all," he reassured, wiping a stray tear off her cheek and kissing her forehead. "She'll be back tomorrow." 

"Promise?" Lorna asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck with her teddybear in between them. 

"Promise," Erik said, kissing her forehead again before getting up off the couch. He turned off all the lights and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He set her down on the bed, fixing the covers around her and then kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." Erik grabbed some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt before heading into the master bathroom to change. Once he was done he saw Pietro and Wanda in the bed with Lorna which caused him to smile. 

As he made his way to his bed, Lorna and Peter made enough room for him to get into and get under the covers. After he was settled Peter and Lorna curled up to his side with Wanda curled around around Lorna. 

"Are you and mom okay?" Wanda finally asked. 

Erik wrapped his arms around his children and took a deep breath, preparing for the questions his children as he was sure they heard most of the fight. "Your mother and I are fine. It's nothing to worry about," Erik tried to reassure, not sure if it was for himself or his children. 

"But why did she leave?" Peter asked, looking up at Erik. 

"The same reason why I do sometimes, to clear her head. Your mom and I love you all very much," Erik said, rubbing Peter and Wanda's back and kissing the top of Lorna's head. "Everything will be okay tomorrow. Now go to sleep. You all have school tomorrow." 

The twins groaned and Lorna giggled. After a few moments of silence, the children were fast asleep while Erik laid wide awake thinking about what might happen tomorrow.


End file.
